Plaza
The Plaza is one of the main rooms in Club Penguin Rewritten. It is usually decorated for parties. From the Plaza, you can access the Pet Shop, the Stage, the Pizza Parlor and the Cave. Party 2017 * During the Puffle Party 2017, the Pet Shop was turned into a puffle house building and the Pizza Parlor was changed to a scratch tower. There were several balloons and wire poles with paper hanging down from them. Players could also pick up the Puffle Hat here. * During the St. Patrick's Day Party 2017, the Pet Shop was given a light green hue, and the puffle was turned green and was given Shamrock Hat. The Stage and Pizza Parlor were also given a green hue. * During the April Fools' Party 2017, the Pet Shop turned to a crayon drawing and the Pizza Parlor was made realistic. There were also a few balloons that would pop if the player hovered their mouse over them and then came back after a few moments. * During the Earth Day Party 2017, the Pet Shop and Plaza were turned green. There was a few plants on either side of the screen along with a sign that said to come to the Mine Shack. * Before the Medieval Party 2017 began, construction for the party was held in the area. Included in the area were haystacks, small orange cones, crates and a sign. * During the Medieval Party 2017, the Pet Shop was changed to a stable, the Stage was changed to a puppet theater, and the Pizza Parlor was changed to a castle. In front of the Stage, there was a bench, along with a sign telling the player about the quests in the corner. * During the Music Jam 2017, the puffle on the Pet Shop had The Rocker and the White Diva Glasses, the mask on the Stage was given a little hat, and the Pizza Parlor was changed to the "Rocking Pizza Parlor" and the pizza had little glasses with a mohawk. The side of the sign also had a Red Electric Guitar on it. There were also music balloons, a little rug with two music stands, a violin, a tuba, and a acoustic guitar case next to it, a sign that teleported the player to the Casa Fiesta, and a Fish Dog stand that the player could earn the Snack Shack Stamp from. * During the Water Party 2017, two booths laid here in the Plaza. One was for ice cream, the other was for iced treats. Players could also collect the Ice Cream Apron here. * Before the Festival of Flight 2017 began, construction for the party was held in the area from August 14, 2017 until August 16, 2017. Several pieces of construction equipment could be seen. * Dark blue, light blue and yellow balloons and lanterns surrounded the area along with two spinning, gray propellers. Signs of clouds were placed on the Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor. Players could also collect the Green Propeller Cap here. * During the Wilderness Expedition 2017, a sign advertising the event was placed in the Plaza. * At The Fair 2017, the Plaza was decorated. The surroundings featured bunting, balloons, a stand for pizza and a podium for magic shows. As for the buildings, the Pet Shop's signs were changed, with the blue puffle sign spinning. The Pizza Parlor also became a circus tent. A sign advertising the Great Puffle Circus was also placed in the area. * During the time of The Great Storm of 2017, heavy rain poured down in the area, leaving puddles. * At the Halloween Party 2017, the room was neatly decorated with jack-o-lanterns, pumpkin lights, a witch cauldron and silhouettes of a pumpkin and a puffle in the window of the Pet Shop. Iron fences were also placed next to the path to the Forest. * During Operation: Blackout, the sun had been blocked out by Herbert P. Bear. This led to increasing snowfall and decreasing overall temperature on the island; including this room. A golden statue of Herbert was placed in the center of the room, along with a flag of him placed near the path to the Forest. Other details included a teleporter to the Secret HQ and emergency lights placed on top of the Pet Shop and Pizza Parlor buildings. * At the time of Dig Out the Island, the snow from Operation: Blackout remained, although the other decor (including the teleporter to Secret HQ) had been taken out. * Before the Christmas Party 2017 begins, some of the snow from Dig Out the Island have been dug out, and a Coins for Change donation station is located in the area. Players can also collect the Bell here. Trivia * From July 26, 2017 until August 2, 2017, you could see three penguins coming from behind the Pizza Parlor. These penguins are predicted to be ninjas, meaning this was done to tease Card Jitsu, that was released in August 2017. Gallery Parties 2017 Puffle_Party_2017_Plaza.png|Puffle Party 2017 St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 Plaza.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April_Fools'_Party_2017_Plaza.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Earth_Day_2017_Plaza.png|Earth Day Party 2017 Medieval_Party_2017_construction_Plaza.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Plaza.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music_Jam_2017_Plaza.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Plaza.png|Water Party 2017 Plazaflight.png|Festival of Flight 2017 construction Festival_of_Flight_Plaza.png|Festival of Flight 2017 WE2011Plaza.png|Wilderness Expedition 2017 The_Fair_2017_Plaza.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Plaza.png|The Great Storm of 2017 PlazaHalloween2017.png|Halloween Party 2017 Operation_Blackout_Plaza.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Operation Blackout Plaza phase 2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Plaza phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Operation Blackout Plaza phase 4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigPlaza.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Construction Plaza.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Plaza.png|Christmas Party 2017 Category:Room Category:Outdoor Rooms Category:Principal place Category:Principal room Category:Place Category:Places Category:Rooms Category:Permanent Rooms